Pilot Wings: The Kevin Dooley Story
by Chaos0283
Summary: Follow RPD Pilot Kevin Dooley from his deployment into the Raccoon City forest, all the way up until his untimely demise. Plz R&R. No Flames plz.
1. One: Thunder Struck

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is own by them and/or their other affiliates. The only thing I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Pilot Wings: The Kevin Dooley Story

By: Chaos0283

One: Thunder Struck

_This is one long ass ride...._

The cool grip of the control stick that the pilot felt under his gloved hands let him know that everything was going to be okay. Even though the definition of okay was pretty much fucked up at this point, he was still going to hold on to what little sanity he had left after all the thing's that had been going on within Raccoon City lately.

Looking out the front glass window of the blackhawk helicopter as it flew over the RPD barricades down below at the entrance to the Arklay Mountain/Forest, RPD Pilot Kevin Dooley sighed as he thought of why exactly they were out here.

About twelve hours ago, a group of about five campers went missing in the forest. No one had seen or heard from them in two days, not even their familes. Everyone knew how it was, wait twenty-four hours and then you can declare them missing.

Well, Kevin looked at it that there was no way they were going to find any of the missing campers now.

The resent slew of murders that had been going on in and around the forest, had left everyone in a wide shock. Over ten people were already dead: children and adults. No one knew what was causing the murders, but it had been declared as cannibalism, which is why they were being sent in to investigate.

"The gauges look fine.." Said the co-pilot, Edward Dewey. Edward looked over at him and flashed him a crooked smile, there was no doubt that he was stoked about looking for the cannibals, since his two nieces were the first victims. "...you okay?"

Kevin nodded slightly. "Im fine"

But that was a lie.

Kevin wasn't fine at all, knowing the threat they would soon be facing, how untrained with firearms he was and although he was a great pilot, he hated the thought of having to actually use a gun on someone, cannibal or not.

"If you say so", Edward shrugged as he went back to monitoring the control panel.

Edward was a really good friend of his. Even though they had like a ten year ago difference, it never stopped the two of them from having a good time together. From going out to bars, to strippers, him and Edward always had a good time. But on a more professional level, Edward was also the brightest of everyone here, except Rebecca of course. He was like a Barry Burton version for Bravo Team, always there to look out for them and always willing to sacrifice anything for them.

Taking his eyes off from the view in front of him, Kevin took a moment to glance at everyone that was in the back of the 'copter.

The first person to catch his eyes, was Richard Aiken. A very lovable guy, just been transfered out of the marines to join S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, not even two years ago. He was the communications expert of the team. A very well known chooser in the shotgun division of weaponry, Richard sported an Remington M870 pump-action shotgun, loaded to the wire with power, curtousy of Robert Kendo. Everyone also likes to joke on him for having a mild attraction to the youngest member of the team, Rebecca Chambers.

Sitting beside Richard was Forest Speyer. The mechanical expert of the Bravo Team. Forest is a good friend of chris redfield and they used to spend alot of time togather. Forest is a great sniper in addition to his duties as Bravo's vehicle specialist. He is a consummate professional and his work earns him great respect from the other members. In addition to the regular firearm, Forest carries with him a Milkor MGL, a semi-automatic multiple-shot grenade launcher designed to kick ass on any given day.

Across from Richard and Forest was Kenneth Sullivan. the chemical specialist of the Bravo Team. A quiet but very talented field scouting officer. Also an expert in chemistry. He wonders why his chemical experience would be necessary in Raccoon City but quickly discounts his hesitancy since Wesker himself sought him to enlist in S.T.A.R.S.

Looking up in the front, Kenneth nodded slightly to Kevin. Kenneth wasn't one for small talk, so Kevin just flashed him a smile and then went to examining the others.

Next to Kenneth, was S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team Captain Enrico Marini. he is a true leader and has a leading quality which not alot of people have. Enrico treats his team like they are his own family and in return the bravo Team also respects him alot. Bravo Team's leader and Wesker's second in command for the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Enrico feels threatened by the arrival of the Alpha Team, thinking that Chris Redfield or Barry Burton may end up replacing him as best to Wesker.

Lastly, was Rebecca Chambers. Youngest Member of the team, where she is the residing field medic. She is a value member of the Bravo Team but she lacks the physical strength and the stamina of most of the members of the team. She is a very intelligent women despite these weaknesses and has proven herself to everyone. She is also known take control of a situation without it letting it take control of her. But her skill with first aid makes her invaluable. Rebecca has just been transferred to the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team where she is acting as the only medic in the team, she knows herbs as well as the other members know their guns and she can cure a life faster then they could kill one. It hasn't been long since she her career started and she's already taken in the team for a serious operation.

"Hey, Kevin?" Edward said, breaking him from his view and looking over at him. There was a look of concern on his face. "You think...you know, maybe those hikers are okay?"

Kevin already knew what he was thinking of. He knew his best friend had to be thinking of his two nieces: Rebecca and Pricilla McGee.

They had been the first two victims of the cannibal murders. Ever since that day, Edward had been trying his best to crack the case, but he had been failing horribly at it. Making wrong judgements, accusations that were under false pretense, he was on the verge of being suspended if he didn't soon change the way he was handling thing's.

"Don't worry.." Kevin said soothingly. "..Everything will be..."

_**BOOM!**_

Being cut short, both Kevin and Edward began to scramble with both control panels as loud shouting and cursing could be heard coming from the cabin.

Looking out the window, Kevin could see black smoke spewing just in view of the top part of the window. That could only mean one thing. And before he could even think it, Captain Marini was already shouting at them.

"What the hell was that?" Enrico asked, quickly getting up from his seat and walking over to him and Edward. "Everyone grab a safety harness! Dewey, what's going on?"

Edward wasn't even looking at him. "Engine failure, emergency landing!"

Keeping a straight face, Kevin nodded as he heard Enrico yell for him to take the helicopter down.

It wasn't the most graceful landing he had ever done before, but it sure as hell didn't kill any of them when they touched down inbetween a group of trees.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kevin gave a thumbs up as Enrico went around asking if everyone was okay.

After making sure everyone was okay, Enrico looked towards the cabin door. "All right, people! We seemed to hit a little snag, so let's pile out and check our situation."

"Yes, sir!"

"Dooley, I want you to stick around and get Alpha on that radio. And if you can, try to see what exactly went wrong with the chopper. I was sure that it passed inspection earlier today."

Nodding, Kevin smiled. "Yes, Captain"

As everyone began to pile out of the cabin, Kevin turned back to see Rebecca staring at him. He wasn't sure why she was, but she gave him a thumbs up as she stepped out of the 'copter, just after Forest and Richard.

"Be careful Kevin" She said softly.

He smirked and gave her a firm salute, then the door was closed behind her.

"Check the current position we are in and investigate the area," Kevin heard Marini order, seeing him split off in his own direction and leaving the Bravos to secure the area themselves.

Turning to face the control panel, Kevin took off his helmet and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Blue eyes scanned the control panel, picking up the mic to the radio in front of him and then he began to speak into it.

"This is Kevin Dooley of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team" He said calmly, taking a deep breath. "HQ, come in? Over"

_**"Roger that Kevin, this is Brad. Over"**_ Came the voice of Chickenheart Vickers, his voice crackling slightly.

"Brad. I need you to report to Captain Wesker that our helicopter has gone down, we need assistance" He turned towards the window. For a second he thought he had seen something moving through the mist that was cropping its way around the helicopter. Maybe his eyes playing tricks on him. "The rest of the team has gone out to secure the perimeter"

_**"Come again?" **_Brad's voice said, freaking out. _**"Did you say you crashlanded? Your signal is very weak and im getting nothing but mostly static..."**_

_Great....._

The radio had just gone out. There was no way of getting in contact with Alpha Team now and unless Richard was having better luck that he was, there was no way they would be.

Breathing heavily, Kevin suddenly went to high adrenaline as he heard gunfire from somewhere nearby. Reaching for his handgun, Kevin pulled it out and slid the clip in, cocking it back and then sliding the door open slightly as he looked around for signs of any of the others.

Nothing but silence, fog and the crickets chirping in the background.

**Author's Note:**** Well, the first chapter of my Kevin Dooley/Edward Dewey fanfic has arrived. It took me a while to think on who I wanted this fanfic to be focused on. I knew I couldn't use Richard and Forest, since someone had already done one on them and Rebecca's story is told through RE0. And I don't really like Kenneth or Enrico that much, so that put them out. So, I decided to do it on Kevin and Edward. The two least known members of Bravo Team, leaves me a lot of room to develope my own ideas into their personalty aside from what is little known about them. Oh and no, this wont end with just three chapters, I have a nice little suprise for my viewers within the next two chapters. So be looking for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed. =) I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Plz R&R. Later.**


	2. Two: Fallen Brother

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is own by them and/or their other affiliates. The only thing I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Two: Fallen Brother

Gripping his rifle tightly as he stepped down from the 'copter, Edward Dewey wiped his sweaty forehead as he looked around the immediate area that they were in. Fog was already starting to settle back into the area where the helicopter had landed at.

"Check the current position we are in and investigate the area," Edward heard Marini order, seeing him split off in his own direction and leaving the Bravos to secure the area themselves.

A few minutes alone in the forest, what was the worst that could really happen? After all, Edward was sure someone would be around to help him if he did indeed encounter any of the cannibals in the area they were in. Or at least he hoped they would. There was no telling how far spread out they could get when they disappeared into the fog around them.

Looking over to his right, Edward saw Rebecca fiddling with her gun. Smiling, he casually walked over to where she stood at. He didn't like to sneak up on people and scare the crap out of them, but he was sure that it wouldn't do that much of a scare.

"Got your radio?" He asked, seeing a look of shock in her eyes as she turned to face him. He patted her on the shoulder lightly. "Easy kiddo"

Rebecca flashed him a grin and nodded. "Check"

Returning the nod, Edward began to walk off into his own direction.

Aiming his rifle in front of him, Edward looked around as he turned on the flashlight beneath the barrel, he had customized it to fit beneath it to where he could slide it out if he needed it.

Turning around, Edward aimed his rifle before him. The light eluminated nothing but fog and grass before him. He was sure he had heard noise like a dog panting, maybe even a scuddle of feet. Whatever it was, it had moved on now and quite frankly, he was damn glad it had.

_**"Bravo Leader to Team, Rebecca found something. Head northeast of the chopper. Over." **_

Thankful for the regroup, Edward shouldered his rifle and then began to make his way back towards the 'copter.

When he arrived at the site Enico had told them to head to, Edward saw that everyone was here.

_Everyone except Kevin,_ Edward thought smugly._ ...who was alone inside the 'copter..._

But Kevin had thick bulletproof glass protecting him from danger unless he came out.

What they had found was a jeep, it had smoke coming from it. The word's 'MP' were displayed in bold white on the side door, clearly stating that they were military.

Edward stood back from the other's as Rebecca and Enrico surveyed the crash. Hearing Rebecca gasp, Edward turned to face her as the body of another soldier was found. This one had been stuck underneath the jeep, it's face had a horrible gash.

"Hmm? What happened?" Enrico asked, kneeling down and inspecting the corpse further, all the while Rebecca found a file not too far from the crash-site.

"Court order for transportation. Prisoner: Billy Coen, ex-lieutenant, 26 years old. Court marshaled and sentenced to death July 22. Prisoner is to be transferred to the Ragathon Base for execution."

Edward stepped up to Rebecca and took the file from her. "Those poor soldiers. They were good men that were only doing their jobs and that scum murdered them and escaped!"

"All right, everyone!" Enrico said, taking the file from Edward and skimming through it quickly. "Let's separate and survey the area! Our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up!"

Looking around to see Forest, Richard and Kenneth already walking off on their own, Edward smirked and then started in his own direction.

It wasn't long after that until he was on his own, in the cold and dark surroundings of the forest, surrounded by fog and god knows what else. Unshouldering his rifle, Edward turned on the light, surveying the area before him. He couldn't see much thanks to the fog.

Swiftly turning around, he raised the barrel of the rifle as he once again heard the same noise from before.

The most prevalent sound was the hollow, soft moan of the winds blowing. For a good minute Edward stood there like that, but he heard nothing else but that. He relaxed a bit, and started walking again.

Not even three paces forward, Edward heard it again, and much more distinctly this time. A harsh rustling sound was coming from the trees. He wanted to believe it was just the wind taking out a weak branch here or there. At first he believed it even as he listened to it, but something was wrong. It was too deliberate, too evenly-spaced. He tensed, and was sweating even in the chill.

There was no mistaking what that was, and though Edward couldn't say with any certainty what was making the sound, he could say with complete certainty that he did not want to find out. Something large and nasty was stalking him, and he heard it too clearly now to ignore it. He thought it sounded like a dog. His nerves were completely on the edge now, perhaps more so than ever in his whole life.

That's when the growl suddenly intensified. It wasn't just an animal sound now, oh no. Now it was slavering and slobbering. It sounded like it was very hungry and possibly eager to perhaps take a bite out of this intruder.

Then, it started raining.

Just as he began to relax at thinking that it had to be the wind, Edward watched in shock as a figure jumped through the shadows at him. Firing off a round from his rifle, Edward was knocked down by the beast, sending his shot wild and his rifle sliding out of his hand and falling somewhere into the fog.

"Shit!" Edward said as he immediately pulled his Beretta from the thigh holster and sat up, aiming the pistol in front of him.

Before Edward even knew what was happening, he was being attacked. Three hounds were all over him on the ground. He was screaming as the dogs started ripping at his arms and his legs.

He quickly began firing off rounds at them, their exposed spins already letting him know that maybe bullet's weren't going to work on these dogs. Using all of his strength, Edward pushed through the dogs, losing his gun in the process as he broke into a staggering run. The blood pouring out of the wound he had on his shoulder was massive, probably even lethal if he didn't find Rebecca soon, but at the moment it would have to wait.

From behind, Edward could hear the three dogs snapping their jaws behind him. Intense with hunger and the hunt, they were starting to gain on him and if he didn't find some decent shelter soon, he was going to end up like all the other victims of Raccoon.

_THERE!!!!_

Up ahead, Edward could see a train.

There was also a window straight ahead, he knew if he put enough boost into his jump he'd be able to make it through, which was better than staying out in the cold ass rain being chased by three hell hounds.

Pumping his legs forward, Edward ran at full speed as he lunged forward in an upward motion and crashed through the window just as a blur of two people went by. Flipping through and landing on the floor, Edward looked in suprise as he saw Rebecca kneeling next to him in not even five seconds. It was a good thing he found her, she could patch his wounds up.

_Tell her whats going on first!_

"Edward!" She said in shock as she looked over him. "..are you okay?!"

Edward gazed at her as he felt himself growing weaker by the second. "Worse than....we can't" He muttered as he felt her place a compression pad on his torn shoulder. "You must be careful Rebecca.... forest is full of zombies.....and monster's..."

Looking in front of him, Edward could feel the life slipping from his body. He didn't want to leave Rebecca, but as glass shattered and the feeling left his body, Edward Dewey, was no more.

**Author's Note:**** Well, the second chapter of my Kevin Dooley/Edward Dewey fanfic has arrived. I had tons of fun doing this chapter, although it is short, it does let us know what Edward went through before he died at the hands of his shoulder wound. If only those dogs hadn't of come, maybe Rebecca COULD have saved him. But oh well, guess it's time to move back on to Kevin's adventure. I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Expecially my reviewers from the previous chapter: Divine Arion and cjjs. Plz R&R. Later.**


	3. Three: Undead Surprises

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is own by them and/or their other affiliates. The only thing I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Three: Undead Surprises

"Anyone there?!" Shouted Kevin as he looked around.

Ironically, it had begun raining as he stepped out of the 'copter and wasn't letting up one bit. A down side to their investigation if they were to come across any important evidence cause it would be destroyed by the rain.

Grabbing his radio, Kevin thought he should try to reach someone. "Come in Bravo Team. This is Kevin, over?"

Nothing but more static as he waited impatiently for someone to respond. It seemed as if he was the last person on earth, a bad thing considering his training was terrible when it came to a firearm and he had also been given orders to stay with the 'copter, plus he wasn't one to disobey so at the moment he was temporarily stuck here.

_Great..._, he thought gloomly as he lowered the firearm to his side. _...just what I need, a fuck up on an assignment..._

Turning around, Kevin began to make his way back towards the 'copter. As he was about to open the cabin door, he heard footsteps behind him. Swiftly turning around and raising his pistol, Kevin aimed his gun directly as a person as she walked through the shadows.

A teenage girl stumbling through the forest, he zoned out and slowly approached her to see if there was anything wrong with her. Bad choice. As he approached her, she turned around and stepped into the light from the 'copter to reveal the most ugly thing he had ever seen in his life.

Her clothes were torn up, the green dress she wore was covered in blood and some kind of brown liquid that looked lke throw-up. Her hair clung to her head like string and looked like it was about to fall out. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle with dried up blood covering the spot where her shin bone was sticking out. To top it all off, her eyes were cloudy-white that stared right at him with an insatiable hunger.

"Stop right there!" He shouted, aiming the pistol at her. She must be one of the cannibals that they were looking through the forest for. "....I said stop!"

Either she was stupid, brave or didn't see the gun he had aimed at her. As she drew near, Kevin fired off two rounds from the handgun, one hitting her in her left forearm, the other going wild and hitting a tree. The fact she had been shot in the forearm should've been enough to make her slow down, but apparently that wasn't the case cause she just kept coming forward.

From behind him he felt another cold touch as someone grabbed him. Kevin struggled to throw the person off of him and managed to knock the person to the ground as he turned and fired two more rounds into the new comers back.

He closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger and shot the woman twice in the chest. Kevin's face was awash in the blood of the woman who had been trying to take a bite out of him. Immediately he bent over and began to throw up his lunch, the smell coming from the womans body was completely nerve breaking. He managed to wiggle his arms free and threw her off of him before he threw-up any further.

But his troubles weren't over yet. The first cannibal he had encountered had halfened the distance between them and was already upon him before he could even do anything to stop her. His gun falling from his hands, Kevin struggled with the woman as she desperately tried to bite into him. She was strong as well, considering he was already worn out from the first one, this woman was complete bonkers.

Getting his legs free, he wrapped his legs around her waist in a straddling position and then he pushed all of his weight into her and threw her off of him and onto the ground. Stumbling to his feet, Kevin grabbed his gun, aimed it at her and pulled the trigger. Only to hear the sound of an empty clip.

"Shit...." He muttered, remembering he didn't carry clips on him cause he didn't think he would've needed them.

Turning around, Kevin began to jog back towards the 'copter. There was more ammo inside in one of the dufflebags, as well as a spare shotgun they brought just incase extra firepower was needed. When he got to the 'copter, Kevin yanked the door open and climbed in, digging through the equipment as he came up with a box of clips. Grabbing one, he ejected his empty one and slid it in, cocked it and then turned to face the woman. If she was such a brain dead git when it came to being shot in the forearm, maybe it was time he stepped up his authority.

Taking aim, Kevin waited 'til she got closer. "Stop, or I WILL fire!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to listen, Kevin smirked and then unleashed on her. He fired out every bullet in the clip, although half of them didn't even hit her, he had shot her twice in the stomach, one in her chest and unknowingly in her private area (not that he intended to). She was still coming though, after five shots she was still coming towards him. Whatever she was, she was a fucking beast. He had never in all his career, seen someone who could take shots the way she could and still be mobile.

"You're an abomination!" He yelled. There was only one thing he could think of now that would stop her. Reaching down to his waist, Kevin pulled free his army swiss combat knife that had been given to him as a present by his father. "Bring it, bitch"

Holstering his gun, Kevin held the knife firmly in his gloved hands as he stood his ground against the woman. It didn't take a genius to know that if gun shots didn't work, there was no way a knife would do anything. But at the moment, he was willing to do whatever it took to take the woman down.

Striking at her, Kevin took away blood as he sliced her cleanly across the cheek, ducking and dodging a lunge from her as he moved around behind her. As swiftly as he had the first time, Kevin took two more swipes from behind her, taking her down to her knees as he tore open her left achies tendon. A very smart idea on his part, cause now she was 'crawling' towards him. Shaking his head in annoyance, he finally saw a chance to end this woman. Closing the distance between them, Kevin brought his boot hard down on her head as he heard the soft squish of gore and brain matter beneath his shoe.

"Thank god that's over" Kevin muttered as he walked over to the cabin of the 'copter and collapsed down on one of the benchs exhausted.

Sliding the knife back into it's sheith after cleaning it off with a rag, Kevin ejected the spent clip from his gun and then slid another one in. Seeing as these cannibals were hard learners when it came to firearms, he grabbed a few more and slid them into the holders on his utility belt. Looking around, Kevin walked over to where the shotgun was kept at on the hooks and took it down. He could smell the recent cleaner, as the guns had been cleaned just yesterday. Silently, he began to load it with a box of shotgun shells.

There was no telling when the others would be coming back. He had a bad feeling that maybe they wouldn't be coming back at all. After all, wouldn't they have come running after hearing his gun shots?

"HELP!!?!?!?" Screamed someone from nearby.

_The fuck?..._

Standing up, Kevin walked to the door of the cabin as someone came running through the darkness. It looked to be a girl, maybe around the age Rebecca was. He knew it wasn't Rebecca though, cause the girl was wearing regular street clothes. But what was chasing her, Kevin watched in shock as a dog came running after her.

"Get down!" Kevin yelled.

The girl ducked as the animal leaped through the air at him. Kevin aimed his shotgun and blew it's head off in mid-air. They heard footsteps. This time from all different directions.

Four more of the wolf-looking things appeared. The first one jumped on the girl, but Kevin kicked it as hard as he could and it yelped as it fell off. Then, another tackled him from the side. Kevin was struggling with it on the ground, its jaws snapping violently. It looked like a dog, but its skin was rotted and some of it was torn away. It was trying rip his face apart.

He heard the shotgun going off behind him. He pushed the hound up, getting his hand with the gun free, and shot the dog through its head. It fell over no longer moving.

Turning to face the girl, Kevin gave her a smooth grin and a thumbs up as he stood up beside her and motioned for her to follow him. Once they were inside the cabin, Kevin began talking to the girl. She was one of the hikers they had been sent to look for, she was also the only one left from what she had told him and she complained that she was in great need of a shower.

"Well, my name is Kevin Dooley" He told her, introducing himself. "Im with the RPD S.T.A.R.S., we were sent here to rescue you"

The girl looked at him confused. "Where is the rest of your team" She had a slight southern accent and gave a soft smile. "My name is Mia Conners. I was out here with my brother and father, until all this started happening"

As she explained of how the events had unfolded for her, Kevin took in her appearance. She was about an entire foot shooter than him, her skin was mocha colored with the look only a model would have. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, high cheek bones and a well toned body, her gorgeous blue eyes looked at him in a tale that she knew all about life. Her outfit consisted of a tight brown jacket wrapped snugly around her, a white blouse, a tight black skirt that was slightly revealing and black knee high boots. Not something your average hiker would wear.

"I need to get in contact with the rest of my team..." Kevin muttered as he picked up the radio from his belt and tried once more. After several minutes of trying, he finally gave up. "So, do you live around here?"

Mia nodded. "Yes. Im a student at the university"

"That's cool" Kevin said, trying to pass the time as they waited for someone to hopefully come back from the team.

Mia tapped him on the shoulder. "What's with those two bodies outside?"

"Oh, they attacked me..." He said, not knowing if maybe she knew them. "You know them?"

Mia shook her head. "No. I've been out here for a good few days, outrunning and outsmarting those damn dogs that killed my brother and father"

"Im sorry about your family" Kevin said sympathetically.

"Ouch" Mia whined as she touched her leg. She looked over at Kevin who had a look of concern on his face. "I fell down the hill yesterday and bruised my left shin really badly"

"Let me take a look at it" Kevin said as he grabbed a small med-kit from the equipment bag. "I don't know much about first-aid, but I'll do my best"

Mia smiled and then said sweetly, "Thanks".

**Author's Note:**** Well, the third chapter of my Kevin Dooley/Edward Dewey fanfic has arrived. So, Kevin has shown that he CAN prove his own at fighting against zombies AND dogs. Seems he's not the weakling everyone thinks he is which is more than we can saw for Edward. I wonder who this Mia Conners girl is and what effect it could have for the plot. Know that she will not in any way effect the actual RE timeline, I plan on going through with whats suppose to happen, just in an awesome way. Lastly, I do think this fanfic might get M Rated and will be considered a Lemon in the next chapter. Just a warning for those that are underage! And no. I don't plan on changing the rating either, since it will be just one chapter of it. I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Expecially my reviewers from the previous chapter: Divine Arion, Hobohunter, Fatedtopretend, Officer George and cjjs. Plz R&R. Later.**


	4. Four: The Spy

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is own by them and/or their other affiliates. The only thing I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. I want to let everyone know this chapter is rated M for having sexual content in it. If you're under the age of 18, I highly suggest you skip this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Four: The Spy

After about four hours of waiting, Kevin was beginning to get extreamely impatient. Where were the others? Why hadn't Richard, Rebecca, Edward or Enrico tried to make contact with him? Kenneth and Forest didn't have radios cause of their last mission having damaged them, but he was sure they could also find a way to make contact if it was necisary for them to.

"So, how much longer?" Mia asked. After tending to her wounds, Kevin had put a nice layer of banages on it and she had left her boot off in the mean time.

She did have really nice skin, he had felt kind of akward helping her the way he was, knowing that it was inappropriate for him to be having thoughts like that while on the job. But he had always been told when he was younger, that danger did promote women to want to sometimes get more..intimate. Not that he would ever take advantage of a woman in a way like that, but he just needed to keep his mind elsewhere instead of Mia.

Slumping down in one of the pilot seats, Kevin looked over at his helmet and grabbed it, twirling it around on his hand to try and distract himself. It wasn't long after that that it began to slowly go frown a downpour to a small drizzle. A plus for them, considering it would allow them to actually see better now than what it had been.

"Hey, Kevin" Mia said softly from the back. She limped over to where he was and supported herself against the wall. "...do you have something to eat? Im starving. I havn't eatten a thing in like twelve hours".

Shrugging, Kevin stood up and walked past her. Unwantingly, their bodies brushed against each other for the barest of seconds and Kevin caught the sight of something strange. Was it just him, or had Mia intentionally just done that? Whatever it was, it was going to have to wait for later. Besides, he was on duty, just his luck he'd be caught by the captain while fucking her brains out. It was very unprofessional and could cost him his job.

Digging through the equipment bag, Kevin came up with a small bag of energy bars. Tearing the bag open, he tossed her a strawberry flavoured energy bar and then ate one himself. After he was finished, Kevin stood near the window as he looked for any signs of moment, a team mate or even a threat. You never knew what would be coming at you now.

"Look!" She said, pointing over to the west side of the field. There was a group of about five dogs moving through. Kevin could see them plain as day and was glad he was inside the 'copter. Their skin was rotted, spines sticking out at the top and patchs of skin was missing around their rib cages.

"Down, get down" He whispered, yanking her to the floor of the cabin and holding his breath.

Kevin was sure the dog's could probably smell them. He was well aware at how good of a tracker rottweilers were, knowing his luck the things would sniff them out and attack head on. Cracking the door just a nudge to wear he could see them, Kevin watched as one of them sniffed the body of the dead woman Kevin had shot before Mia had arrived. The dog began to gnaw on the dead womans shoulder savagely, dragging her body over to where the others were as they began to feast in it. Feeling himself wanting to gag, Kevin shut the door to the cabin, unfortunately it had slightly made a screaming noise as the door shut, causing the dogs to turn their attention on the cabin. His adrenaline spiking up, Kevin crawled over to where the shotgun was laid at and then crawled back over to Mia, placing a finger to his lips for her to be silent, he waited. However, after a few minutes, nothing happened, so Kevin peaked up on the cabin window to see that they were gone. A trail of blood from the corpse showing the trail they had taken.

"God, that was a close one".

Mia nodded. "You had me going there for a moment"

"I know, that was very intense"

"So." Mia asked casually. "..what now?"

"Yeah, I...." Kevin started to say, but was cut short by what was unfolding. Mia had pressed herself against him, her lips held firmly against his as she kissed him passionately. Looking at her for a moment, Kevin was shocked. "M..Mia I don't think we should be doing this..."

"It's just us...no one else" She said seductively.

"But I..." Kevin started to say, but Mia hushed him with another kiss.

Returning the kiss, Kevin dropped the shotgun from his hands as he wrapped his arms around her. Mia ran her hands down his back, her manicured nails leaving white lines on his skin as she racked them up and down with a pain/pleasure motion. Using his weight, Kevin pushed back on her, lifting her up and practically sliding everything off of the bench as he laid her on it and kissed her once more.

"You know.." Kevin said as Mia began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. "...I could get....fired... for this..."

Rolling her eyes, Mia looked at him angrily. "Do you want to fuck me or not!?"

Knowing this was gonna' turn out stupidly if he refused, Kevin smirked wickedly as he yanked down her skirt to reveal her undergarments. She wore a very thin, black and green thong with a DX symbol on it. Shaking his head and giving a small laugh, Kevin began kissing her exposed stomach, trailing down to where her thong was as he pulled it down slowly, her vagina exposed before him. Kevin hovered over Mia and pushed her legs apart a bit before moving his head up against the girl's crotch. He used his fingers to spread her lips apart and start to lap at her with his tongue. She reached down and moved her fingers through Kevin's hair as she moaned louder and louder.

Using a fleeting moment, Kevin came up from over her, kissing her softly on the lips, allowing her to taste herself. He slid his tongue into the young girl's mouth, swirling it around. Mia responded to Kevin's tongue by moving her own to play with it. The two continued to make out half naked say for their shirts, their hands flowing over the other's body, exploring. He paused at her breasts for a few moments, sucking on one of her nipples and flicking his tongue over it. Mia tilted her head back and moaned louder.

Looking mildly suprised, Kevin felt Mia wrap her legs around his waist and then shifted her weight on him and rolled them both, sending the two of them to the floor. He gazed up at her amusingly, amazed that she could be so slick, but he made no attempt to alter their new position. She had earned her victory and now she got the spoils.

Straddling Kevin, Mia brought herself down on him. The feeling of him warm inside of her letting her know that all was good, maybe even too good. She kissed him on his neck as she began to set herself into motion ontop of him as they began to make love.

-----------

Watching Kevin sleep, Mia smiled as she laid beside him, her head on his chest. He had actually been better than what she had been expecting, a lot better than her boyfriend back in the city. She looked out the window of the cabin, the clouds moving past and the moon shining brightly down on the two of them. It almost felt weird that she had slept with someone she hardly even knew, then again, ....she was being paid to.

Sitting up, Mia slowly removed herself from Kevin's arms as she began to put her clothes back on. Once she was fully dressed, Mia walked over to the cockpit and then reached under the co-pilots seat. After about a minute of figgiting with a lock, Mia released a secret compartment inside the 'copter and then pulled out a briefcase. Spending another minute, Mia quickly had the briefcase unlocked and was pulling a file from it.

"That was easier than I thought..." She mumbled to herself as she placed the file back in the briefcase and shut the compartment, holding the briefcase in her hand.

Walking back over to where Kevin was lying at, Mia studied him for a moment. She was debating on whether or not she should just kill him now, it was most likely he would soon die anyays, something was bound to come along and get him before his team returned. Then again, she knew they wouldn't be returning. She had seen one of them as he was being attacked by a group of dogs not even a minute before she herself was being chased by one. Shaking her head, Mia walked over to where the equipment bag Kevin had was at and began to dig through it.

After a thorough search, Mia came up with a few handgun clips for her M93R and stuck them into the inside pockets of her jacket.

Walking over to Kevin, Mia kissed him softly on the lips. "Pleasure doing business with you, love"

Standing at the door to the cabin, Mia slowly pulled the door open and then stepped out. Turning to face Kevin one last time, Mia shut the door. The fog around her was quite eerie and who knew what might happen?

Silently, Mia walked off.

-----------

_Two hours later....._

Smiling warmly, Kevin slowly gained consciousness. But when he went to feel the warmth of Mia's body laid against his, he felt nothing but an empty space. Sitting up, Kevin looked around frantically for where she might be, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe she was in one of the seats? Sitting up, Kevin glanced into the cockpit to see both seats empty and everything that would've shown that Mia was there, was gone. No panties, strand of hair. Nothing but him, the equipment and allhis glory hanging out for the world to see.

"Where is she!?" He said in panic.

After he had gotten redressed, Kevin grabbed his handgun and then threw open the door to the cabin and looked around the field. There was nothing there except the fog and bushes, the tress that lined just outside the shadows frm the light of the 'copter and himself. A slight breeze blew through, sending a shiver down his spine as he looked around. Kevin didn't want to think anything bad had happened to Mia, or that she had just intentionaly left him there to die after what they had done. If she had had sex with him, obviously there _had_ to be some kind of feelings she had for him. Kevin didn't know a woman (aside from prostitutes) that would sleep with a man just for the hell of it.

_What if she's dead?..._

Kevin didn't want to think of Mia being killed. The thought of her walking around as one of those plagueful monsters just made him panic even more. What if she was injured somewhere, having gone out to take a piss and got attacked? Would she be able to find her way back? He was frantic now, almost insane at the millions of thing's that could be happening to her. What if someone had kidnapped her? What if they were torturing and raping her this very moment and she was to weak or in to much shock to call out to him?

"MIA!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out into the night.

But all he got, was his voice echoing her name.

The wind began to pick up, letting him know that soon another storm would be coming. The rustle of leaves around him making so much noise that he went back into the 'copter where it was safe.

He was alone once more.

**Author's Note:**** Well, the forth chapter of my Kevin Dooley/Edward Dewey fanfic has arrived. I bet Kevin had himself one raunchy time with Mia, eh? To bad it turned out that she only slept with him to distract him while she recovered something from the 'copter for a certain man. And now that Kevin is once again on his own, we all know how it's going to turn out for him in the end. God bless his soul for having held on this long. I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Expecially my reviewers from the previous chapter: Divine Arion, feffecrazy and cjjs. Plz R&R. Later.**


	5. Five: Fight to the Death

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is owned by them and/or their other affiliates. The only things I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Five: Fight to the Death

Sitting in the pilot seat of the helicopter, Kevin looked down at himself. His hands were shaking slightly, causing him to wonder how long he would be able to hold onto his sanity much longer. Closing his eyes, Kevin began to think of Mia. Her taste, smell, everything about her. Opening his eyes Kevin stood up and walked over to the cabin's door.

"I have to find her..." He muttered, then walked over to where the equipment box was at and began to dig through it.

After five minutes of searching, Kevin had come up with four shells for the shotgun, two clips for his handgun and a combat knife. Feeling as if this was the last thing he could even do as an option now Kevin stepped out of the helicopter and slowly began to look around. There was nothing in sight, maybe Mia had taken care of everything when he was asleep?

Shaking his head at the thought of Mia Kevin stepped out of the helicopter cabin and softly planted his feet on the ground as his boots stepped in a puddle of muddy water. Taking a deep breath he started forward, making sure to keep his guard up as he knew that the monsters in the area were dangerous and that if he weren't careful they could easily take him out.

_But I won't give them the chance,_ he though confidently as he stopped at the tree-line and looked down at the ground to see footprints. _They could be from those things._

Even so, Kevin needed to stop worrying about them. His top priority was finding Mia and he knew she couldn't have gone far.

Coming up to a hill Kevin looked around as he tried to scout out the best area that would be suited to searching for someone. Although he did want to find Mia, Kevin knew that going into an area he wasn't prepared for or wasn't knowledgeable of was a very big risk, a fatal one at that.

"Mia?" He whispered softly, in case she was nearby.

There was a soft plodding noise up ahead. As if some drunk man was coming towards him. Listening to the sound more clearly Kevin began to feel really freaked out, not only was the sound closer now but also it sounded much bigger than any human he had ever heard of. Looking around in every direction as the noise began to sound like it was coming from everywhere, Kevin began to panic more than he had earlier when the dogs had attacked him.

Aiming the shotgun in front of him Kevin made sure the safety was off and then waited for the creature to appear.

Breathing softly Kevin felt his body tense up. He had been waiting for five minutes now, nothing had shown up yet and he was beginning to wonder if it indeed was something, or if his mind was starting to play tricks on him. Kevin had never been traumatized in his life, but the events of what had unfolded tonight made him wonder if the reality he had been living in even existed, or was it just the opposite of what was what. Was reality—if there was one—the opposite of what everyone knew it to be?

A flash of movement in the left corner of his eye.

Swinging the barrel of the shotgun around to face the direction he had seen the figure move at Kevin calmly spoke, "Come out, or I'll fire. Im not in the situation to be toyed with. Whoever you are!"

Sighing, Kevin lowered the barrel of the gun and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been his eyes playing tricks on him, or so he hoped. Leaning against the tree to support his shoulder that was now aching from when he had used the shotgun earlier Kevin closed his eyes and tried to think of where he could go to take shelter from the creatures that stalked the Arklay Mountains.

The 'copter wasn't safe.

_And neither is standing out in the open_, Mia's voice replied softly in his mind.

"Shut up, you're not helping." He responded to the comment he heard.

Suddenly, a growl could be heard from behind him. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up Kevin turned around, swinging the barrel of the shotgun in front of him just in time to see a flash of red eyes coming his way. Firing off a shot Kevin watched in shock to see a monkey fall down onto the ground in front of him with a soft thud. It was about two feet tall, had patches of fur missing, blood covering its body and its teeth stuck out of its mouth as if it had an overly large jaw.

Poking the dead monkey with the shotgun he looked up just in time to see another one of the monkeys swing viciously at him, swiping at the air where his face had just been. Cocking the shotgun Kevin smirked as he blasted it away, chunks of its body spilling onto the ground in front of it as it collapsed in a pile of its organs. As he turned around though another one came at him, this time catching him off guard and knocking the shotgun from his hands and into the darkness as it was lost to the fog.

"NO!" Kevin shouted as he kicked the monkey with his steel-toed boot, sending it flying backwards and landing on top of its assumed family.

Yanking out the 9mm handgun from his belt Kevin fired off two rounds in precision, both of them striking the abomination in its abdomen, spilling placid blood all over the ground.

Backing up slowly as the monkey looked up at him with its insane eyes darting everywhere Kevin covered his ears as it roared viciously at him and began to charge him. Taking a shooting stance Kevin fired at it, taking it down ironically as the clip in the handgun ran dry and the slide slid back into place, locking itself 'til a fresh clip was placed in. Rolling his eyes Kevin ejected the clip and slid the remaining ammo he now had in. Taking aim once more Kevin felt the breath get knocked out of him as the monkey collided with him, taking him down into the mud as he slid a few yards from where the confrontation had begun.

Screaming in pain Kevin fired blindly into the night as the money's clawed hangs dug into his abdomen. Pain coursing through his body as he fought weakly to knock the overpowered monster off of him Kevin felt another painful stab into his stomach as it begun to chew on the meat it pulled out of his body. As he began to sit up Kevin heard another shriek as a second joined in the hunt, yanking out the combat knife he dug the blade down to the hilt into the first ones head, and then tore it out the side as he began to crawl back towards the helicopter. Grunting with each movement Kevin fought against the pain as he did his best not to clam up and fall victim to the abomination scuttling towards him. He slashed behind him blindly to fend off the monkey that was attacking his legs, being rewarded with a cry of pain as it fell off of him and decided to go with the dead body of its brother instead of worrying with hostile prey.

Finally reaching his destination Kevin used the door of the helicopter to support his body as he yanked the pilot door open and threw himself into it with all the strength he had left inside of him.

"God Damnit, that hurt." He mumbled, closing the door and then looking around.

Grabbing the last medical-kit that was in the helicopter Kevin tore it open and looked inside for a gauze pad. After finding one he quickly tore it open and then put pressure to his wound as he pressed it against him. Grunting, Kevin laid his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes as he caught his breath from what had just happened.

_Kevin._

"J-Jackie?" He whispered softly.

_Come with me....Kevin._

Closing his eyes, Kevin smiled as he began to dream of his deceased wife; Jackie Dooley. They were at the park, it was spring and they were teens. It was the day he had proposed to her, a moment that had changed his life forever.

Kevin Dooley....was no more.

**Author's Note:**** Well, the forth chapter of my Kevin Dooley/Edward Dewey fanfic has arrived. Poor Kevin, if only someone had been there to help him maybe he wouldn't have died the way he did. If your wondering what he was fighting, it's the Eliminators of Zero Hour. Don't worry viewers, because there's an epilogue bright in the future for this fic that will explain what happens to Mia. Will she meet the same fate as Kevin? Read the epilogue and find out! LOL! I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Especially my reviewers from the previous chapter: Divine Arion, SarahBoo22, Celeste Ravenloft and feffecrazy. Later.**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is owned by them and/or their other affiliates. The only things I own about this fanfic are the plot and some of the characters in it. Of course, the character I do not own are the canon's who will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Epilogue

_Two Hours Later....._

Walking through the hallways of the underground laboratory that was positioned beneath the R.P.D. Special Agent Mia Conners held a hand over her nose as she fought against the grotesque smell from the water. It was true what they said about sewers, it was a germy shithole that was dirty, smelly and heaven forbid, down right disgusting. Half of her outfit was completely ruined, not that she couldn't buy herself a new one, but the fact that she was in sewer water that came all the way up to her waist was despicable, as well as dangerous.

"Im so asking for a bonus." She whispered to herself as she stepped up onto a ledge that held a door right in front of her.

Pushing the door open Mia aimed around with her handgun as she slowly began to walk through the halls of the lab. She could hear the pitiful moans of the infected that were trapped on the other side of the doors around her, but it didn't matter much to her. Once she had turned in the file that her employer wanted, she was going to be on her way to a nice vacation home in Florida, where she wouldn't have to ever worry about doing another job as horrible as this one.

Stepping into another hall Mia walked towards an elevator, she could hear muffled voices up ahead.

"Then take care of the problem, William." Said a cool, calm and collected voice.

"I-I know, Albert." Said Doctor Birkin, turning to face Mia as she approached the two of them.

Although she was covered in filth, Mia smiled seductively at the two men and then pulled the file out of her vest and holding it out to Captain Albert Wesker, "It's all there. Just as you said it would be, Wesker."

Captain Wesker smiled as he took the file from Mia and looked it over. "Very good, my orders from Umbrella."

Mia laughed inwardly at how foolish Wesker was. For the bright and powerful man he was, it was strange how he had stupidly left his orders from his own employer about what he would be doing for his own upcoming mission.

_His loss, my gain_ Mia told herself happily as she leaned against the wall.

"So. Two million just as we agreed, right?" She breathed out; happy her mission was finally over.

Wesker nodded as he stepped into the elevator and motioned for her to follow him. "Yes. But first, I have another job for you."

**Author's Note:**** Finally, after a long period of not working on this Pilot Wings: The Kevin Dooley story is finally finished! For those of you who are curious about what Mia's next mission is, it will be made known in a future fanfic. Also, for those of you who may not like my story. Know that this is my opinion of what Kevin went through. If you think you can do it better, then feel free too. Lastly, I'd like to end this by thanking anyone who reviews, favs and likes this in advance. Especially my reviewers from the previous chapter: cjjs. Later.**


End file.
